


Питомец

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "— Ты наверняка помнишь, что римские солдаты недолюбливают гуннов, а особенно Аттилу, потому что он на них наступает и даже не чешется! — в голосе Джеда послышался праведный гнев. — Так вот, они выследили его и долго ржали..."





	Питомец

Вождь гуннов куда-то пропадал уже третью ночь. Ларри подумал, что пора как следует обеспокоиться.

Ещё бы: это же Аттила, а не какой-нибудь Колумб. Вот если бы пропадал Колумб, Ларри бы ни капли не волновался: великий путешественник любил бродить по музею, а порой застревал в библиотеке, листая толстые тома. Нет, если бы пропадал Колумб, всё было бы намного проще.

Но Аттила...

Как минимум там, где он торчал втайне от ночного сторожа, в скором времени мог понадобиться огнетушитель. А то и целая пожарная команда. А то и...

Ларри вздрогнул, вспоминая вычитанные в исторических книжках похождения гуннского вождя, и решительно направился в его экспозицию.

— Где ваш главный? — спросил он гуннов, нахмурившись. Те, хитрецы, переглянулись и развели руками: мол, твоя моя не понимай! Второй месяц Ларри тут работает, а эти остолопы всё не озаботятся пару слов по-английски выучить. Пользуются тем, что переводчик есть.

Ларри попытался объясниться с гуннами с помощью жестов, плюнул и пошёл проверять диорамы. Там, на удивление, было тихо. Ларри собрался идти дальше, но тут за спиной послышалось:

— Эй, Гигантор! Ты чего смурной такой?

Джед. Надо же, маленький, а всё замечает. Но может, он что-то видел или слышал?

— Аттила куда-то делся, — горестно поведал Ларри ковбою. — Третью ночь его на месте нет, и я... беспокоюсь. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— О, я понимаю, — усмехнулся Джед. — Если Аттилу оставить без присмотра — музею капец! А головорезы его на месте?

— Гунны-то? На месте. Но делают вид, что ни в зуб ногой!

— Так переводчика приведи, — Джед пожал плечами. — Он их допросит... то есть, я хотел сказать, расспросит!

Гмм. Этого, честно говоря, Ларри и боялся. Что гунны прикинутся, будто не в курсе, и Акменра их... допросит. И будет международный... то есть междузальный скандал!

— Он почитать хотел сегодня, — отговорился Ларри. — Потом позову. Так ты не видел ничего?

— Я? Не-е-ет, я не видел, — заявил Джед с такой хитрой рожей, что можно было спорить на двадцатку: что-то он знает. — Лично я — ничего не видел! Но я говорил с Октавиусом, а его римляне гуляли по музею и видели, что Аттила третий раз в одиночку потащился в зал африканских млекопитающих.

— В зал... кого? — Ларри икнул и понял, что ему нехорошо. Картина того, как гуннский вождь по неизвестным причинам корёжит решётку зала, и взбудораженные тигры и львы разбегаются по музею, так и встала перед глазами. Во всех кровавых подробностях.

— Да, и ещё, Гигантор, — сказал Джед таким тоном, что Ларри, уже собравшийся было дёрнуть в африканский зал, застыл как вкопанный. — Ты наверняка помнишь, что римские солдаты недолюбливают гуннов, а особенно Аттилу, потому что он на них наступает и даже не чешется! — в голосе Джеда послышался праведный гнев. — Так вот, они выследили его и долго ржали! Оказывается, наш свирепый гуннский вождь завёл себе... котёночка!

— Кого? — Ларри подумал, что кто-то из них свихнулся: либо он сам, либо Джед. Но Джед — диорамная фигурка, и это значит, что... — Какого котёночка?..

Потому что это был бред самый натуральный. Другое дело, если бы сказали, что Акменра завёл котёночка: по музею уже болталось штук пять беспризорных котов, которых владыка Египта подбирал на редких ночных прогулках. Древние египтяне чокнутые на котах, это Ларри давно знал: Бастет и всё такое. Но гунн? Тем более Аттила?

— Какого котёночка, говоришь? — фыркнул Джед. — Львиного котёночка!

Тут у Ларри в мозгу щёлкнуло, и картина засияла всеми красками.

Сперва перед глазами встал гуннский вождь, таскающий за хвост львёнка. Потом — разъярённая львица, нападающая на вождя. Потом — опять Аттила, идущий на львицу с мечом или дубинкой, что там у него для ближнего боя? Потом — напрочь озверевший лев, вступающийся за супругу. И в итоге — окончательная куча мала, сперва в африканском зале, потом на всём этаже, а потом...

— Мама дорогая, — выдохнул Ларри и, едва успев крикнуть Джеду «спасибо», понёсся в африканский зал; но на полпути развернулся и побежал в египетскую экспозицию.

— Ак! Пойдём скорей!

— Куда? — удивлённо глянул Акменра.

— Котёночка смотреть! — ответил Ларри таким тоном, что Акменра отложил книжку и, придерживая корону, побежал следом.

***

Аттила и вправду был там. И даже не выломал замок. Просто сидел по эту сторону решётки, снаружи. И произносил что-то непривычно ласковым голосом: таким ласковым, что Ларри даже слегка смутился. А по ту сторону сидел маленький львёнок и игриво тёрся о широкую ладонь, просунутую за решётку.

— Что он говорит? — спросил Ларри шёпотом. — Ты понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — так же шёпотом ответил Акменра. Кажется, он тоже был смущён. — Там что-то вроде «мой маленький, мой милый, мой единственный дружок».

— Единственный дружок?.. — Ларри покраснел. Чёрт подери, а ведь правда.

Львёнок тем временем начал наскакивать на решётку: Аттила развязал пояс и концом с бахромой дразнил малыша, как настоящего котёнка, с которым играют в бантик на верёвочке.

— Попортит экспонат, — рассудительно сказал Акменра. — Пояс, в смысле. А тебе влетит.

— Да и ладно. Ты лучше погляди, как играют. Не завидуешь?

— С чего это вдруг?

— У него котёночек больше, чем у тебя, — простодушно ответил Ларри. Акменра строго глянул в ответ:

— Хранитель Бруклина, это — не котёночек. Это лев, между прочим. Будущий.

— Какой будущий, Ак? Тебе вот уже сколько тысяч лет всё двадцать и двадцать, а котёночек, значит, должен вырасти?

— Тьфу, — недипломатично выразился Акменра. — И правда. Так и Анубис с ними тогда. Пусть играют?

Ларри кивнул, вылез из укрытия и пошёл открывать ворота.

***

Через неделю львёнок ходил за Аттилой, как дрессированный щенок. А довольный вождь гуннов почёсывал питомца за ушами, гладил по лобастой голове и повторял, повторял рокочущим голосом всё новые и новые ласковые слова. Ларри уже боялся спрашивать, что эти слова значат, потому что была вероятность услышать вообще нечто неприличное для современного слуха.

Но Аттила смотрел на львёнка скорее с отцовской гордостью. И воспитывал его как отец: за проступки наказывал, шлёпая широченной ладонью под мягкий плюшевый задик. Так что львёнок быстренько выучил, что на витрины прыгать не надо, рвать ничью одежду не надо, а если будешь хорошо себя вести — тебе разрешат побегать по лестнице. А когда малыш уставал, то подходил и тянулся лапами — действительно, как котёнок: просился к Аттиле на колени. Грозный гунн тут же усаживался куда придётся, и питомец запрыгивал к нему в руки.

«Интересно, львы мурлычут?» — раздумывал Ларри, наблюдая за подобными сценами. А через пару дней купил в зоомагазине перьевую дразнилку для котов. Эту дразнилку львёнок изгрыз в первый же вечер, и Аттила, ухмыляясь, с помощью фараона пояснил, что его питомцу, гордому смелому зверю, все эти финтифлюшки на один зуб, ему нужны игрушки посуровее, мужские!..

И научил львёнка носить в зубах стрелу. Целый колчан малышу был тяжеловат.

Ларри вынужден был признать, что педагогический эффект от такой дружбы оказался просто убийственный: вся гуннская экспозиция стала как шёлковая. Аттила и сам уже не носился везде и не громил чужие залы, и банде пригрозил какими-то карами.

— Он сказал, что порвёт их на части, если они будут показывать ребёнку плохой пример, — перевёл Акменра. И несолидно хихикнул.

А через пару дней Аттила появился в египетском зале. Акменра потом докладывал:

— Он просил меня рассказать, как ухаживать за котами. Ну там, шерсть им чесать, когти подравнивать, мышей им ловить...

— Мышей? — вытаращился Ларри.

— Я шучу, — усмехнулся Акменра. — Но только насчёт мышей. Насчёт всего остального наш суровый вождь в самом деле беспокоится.

— Ну так что, ты ему изложил в подробностях? Как ухаживать за котами?

— Я сообщил ему, что в библиотеке масса книг на эту тему, — фараон коварно ухмыльнулся.

— Но они же на английском?

— Именно. Вождь гуннов начал усиленно учить английский язык!..

Ларри внутренне поаплодировал фараонской хитрости и подумал, что надо бы Аттиле принести старые учебники Ника.

Ещё через пару недель Аттила пришёл вместе с питомцем в комнату охраны и гордо заявил — на английском:

— Его... зовут... Тенгри!

— Ого, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Здорово!

Аттила понял и радостно закивал. А Ларри подумал: и правда ого. Тенгри — небесный бог гуннов, выше просто некуда. И назвать этим именем животное?..

— Не животное, — осторожно послышалось рядом. Оказывается, Ларри не заметил, во-первых, что говорит это вслух, глядя, как Аттила и его питомец вместе удаляются по коридору на очередную прогулку. А во-вторых, не услышал, что Акменра подошёл и встал рядом. И тоже начал разглядывать эту умилительную парочку: вождь гуннов в полном боевом облачении и косолапенький львиный малыш, жмущийся к его ноге.

— Не животное назвать, Хранитель Бруклина, — еще раз повторил Акменра. — Друга.

Ларри вздохнул и сделал для себя очередной вывод: человек становится агрессивным и неуправляемым, если у него нет друзей. А когда друзья появляются — это всему музею только на пользу.


End file.
